Possessed
by SoulxKeeper
Summary: He knows he shouldn't place the mask upon his face, but the sweet words the mask were whispering to him were far too compelling for him to not be swayed.


The urge to place the mask- _the_ mask- upon his face is almost insane. It was like his fingers ebbed and twitched and his muscles contracted with the sheer force of _wanting to put this damn mask on_. He knows he shouldn't, he couldn't, he was the hero of his time and for a hero to place a cursed mask ( _an **evil** mask at that_) was unthinkable!

 _Some hero you are_

A voice rings all too clearly in his mind; it vibrates and rumbles within his mind and yet it's far too soft to sound evil.

 _They don't even remember you, do they?_

No. No they don't. The Princess had cursed him with the supposed 'blessing' of going through his childhood days once more. It was too different. Saria had almost been erased from the Kokiri's memory- they all knew, secretly, that she had been destined for something greater. He was not one of them, Link had never been one of them. Mido had never made something more clear to him than that-

 **"Even if you have a fairy, a wimp is still a wimp!"**

He visibly winces at the memory. Navi would have told him that Mido didn't matter, Mido wasn't here now was he- but neither was Navi. His throat tenses as he inhales deeply, warmth flooding his face as he remembers one of his only friends.

 _Even all of your friends left you. You're cursed._

Saria became a sage, Darunia became a sage- hell, even **Ruto** became a sage. Everyone he had met or cared for had been whisked away by some force he didn't have control over. Even Zelda, while she was still with them in Hyrule, had no time for him as the upcoming ruler. She needed to stay informed of the kingdom's wellbeing and was training to use the sacred power of the Triforce of Wisdom to assist her future generations in sealing away the evil.

But who was really evil here?

 _Who needs them?_

His eyes drift back to the mask once more, feeling along its ragged edges as it seems to coo at him. He had never felt more attached to something- barring Navi of course- and it soothed his insides, took command over his thoughts as he slumps against the nearest tree.

 _Friends don't leave friends, right? Who are they to call you their friend, your family, when they couldn't even accept you before you proved yourself worthy of their love?_

Link swallows thickly, his hands trembling. The mask was right and there was nothing that he could do to convince himself otherwise. Friends don't _leave_ _friends_ behind. His ocarina had been restored, but calling Saria's song gained no voice any more. Navi wasn't around to fill the gap.

He was alone.

It hadn't been the first time he had felt this way either-

 _You don't need to be alone any more. Friend._

Friend?

 _Friend._

His lungs seem to swell like balloons at the confirmation, and really what did he have to lose any more? If he put the mask on he would have a new friend, he wouldn't be lonely any more, he wouldn't have to deal with this stupid destiny that **tore** his _childhood_ away.

He relents, allowing the mask to drift closer to his face- a thump in his chest is too nervous to do it, so the mask does the rest.

It closes the gap seemingly by itself and Link's body goes limp- he can feel his muscles relaxing as darkness takes him and a face appears before his eyelids. It's smiling at him, thanking him for letting such a divine vessel to accompany his spirit.

It's too late when he realises the mask had tricked him. It forces him to stand and wanders around the forest for a moment, getting used to its new legs- **its new body** \- as Link's mind squirms and writhes behind the masks control. It would be nice to destroy this world that had betrayed its vessel, how lovely the world would be split into pieces. Majora plans to have the world mosaiced.

 _Do you enjoy landscaping, Link?_

The inner voice he has screams, though weak, it is there. Oh, he's not into gardening? Majora would have thought that a child from the forest would have plenty of interest in gardening. Or perhaps Link was more conventional and preferred adding to terrain rather than getting rid of it.

 _Oh, don't worry Link. I can safely assure you that we won't be taking anything from this world. Merely adding to it- a large rock in the centre of town sounds rather beautiful, don't you think?_

The voice sobs quietly- no he doesn't want this please don't do this he just wanted a- **friend**? But they are friends, friends don't need to let friends have control of their bodies. Majora could do it all by themselves, and now they're together forever, it's a much more stable relationship than the ones he had before. At least Majora would never leave him.

 _We can have our own playground in the middle of the rock, Link. Doesn't that sound fun? An eternity of playing?_

He knows it's lying.

 _Haha, you can't do anything to stop this._

He knows it's truthful. It knows that kills him inside. Links mind had become far too corrupted for him to think clearly, that had let Majora get in between those sweet little cracks, and now it was time to _play_. His body seems to move on its own as Majora jumps from the forest and up to a high vantage point, with a mere flick of his left hand he conjures up the same _moon_ that had plagued the land- he should have just killed it while he had the chance to.

 _Kill me? But then you'd have no friends left. We couldn't play together._

It laughs, chides him inside of his own mind as it jumps onto the peak of the clock tower, admiring the moon smiling back at them.

 _Beautiful, isn't she?_

The moon? Link had always been terrified of that thing, and now with the power of not only an actual _human_ vessel, but one that had been chosen by the golden Goddess Farore herself- it was like the festival had come early for the spirit that currently inhabited his body. He hates himself, how he could have stopped this from happening, how he could have drove his sword through the mask and snapped it- the salesman would have been angry but the moon wouldn't be here at least.

 _Shhhh, Link. It will be over soon._

It can feel the boy shudder under the soft coo and it cannot help but giggle at such a reaction- oh it had been quite some time since it had its way like this. Finally the world could end, **FINALLY**.

The moon draws closer, the world shakes and trembles as the goddess' cry, the spirits of the world shriek, the sages hold back their tongues- the world was going to end because of the hero himself.

 _Some hero **we** turned out to be._

Link feels his consciousness slipping. Maybe, just maybe, this was how the world was **meant** to end.

 _We agree._


End file.
